By Fate Got Torn Apart
by KaylaBow
Summary: Im Yong Soo was placed next to his twin brother at the World Meeting. And it was awkward. (North Korea OC, slight mentions of the Forgotten War and SLIGHT beautiful family moments)


***ANGRY NOISES* I. LOVE. ANGST. SO HERE YALL GO.**

 **Disclaimer: My North Korea would be in the manga, and South Korea would make it into the anime if I owned Hetalia. I would go do that. Like right now if I could. Literally right now.**

* * *

Im Yong Soo was placed next to his twin brother at the World Meeting.

And it was awkward.

They didn't bicker, nor hug each other like those sibling reunions from Japanese animes;

 _"Onni-chaan!"_

 _"I love you too!" They sobbed together._

Yong Soo snapped out of his thoughts and focused on trying not to look at his brother at the corner of his eye. The whole mess was stupid. Whoever set them up next to each other is stupid. Westerners are stupid. For once he agreed with his twin.

After an hour or so of his role model America, talking about setting up more Mcdonalds restaurants in other countries, Yong Soo took a sneak peek at his older brother, North Korea. But silently to himself - _Hwan Soo._ His other half.

His _hyung_ looked like him all right - raven hair, brown eyes, a curl that represents their spirit. But he had shoulder length hair that framed his face and a dark look in his eyes. His military outfit looked a little baggy on him.

He also noticed North Korea looked a lot thinner.

It practically _broke_ Yong Soo's heart that he couldn't talk to him without getting into serious fights, or political matters. He just wanted to hug him, his brother would get extremely annoyed and flustered, then he would hug back. It was a much simpler time when they were together.

Hwan Soo wasn't always such a tsundere (a word Japan claims he owns, but originated in Korea da-ze!). He used to be a lovely older brother, who held his chin up high and made sure Yong Soo was always okay. Yong Soo used to take his brothers drawings from him because he thought they were amazing, while Hwan Soo thought they looked horrid. Yong Soo still kept them, neatly folded away in his attic. He used to play many musical instruments and his voice was amazing. He always comforted Yong Soo (not before he made fun of him of course) when he was scared. He even soothed China by making him some tea and rubbing his back.

But sadly, they were ripped apart from each other when America separated them. That's okay, he got America! The literal definition of freedom and capitalism. What's not okay, his twin got Russia. The literal definition of EVIL. They met again, only to find his brother with lifeless eyes and cold skin. They had a war with each other that made them forever split up. Yong Soo stopped liking the color red after that. All it reminded him was the blood that was spilled.

His twin was a prankster, artist, comforter.

Now he's dark, sad, and isolated.

Suddenly, a hand touched his own under the table.

Yong Soo immediately sprung up in his own seat. He looked at his twin, who was still looking at America with an emotionless face. Hwan Soo's hand curled around Yong Soo's hand tighter, not letting go.

He smiled at his emotionless twin while still facing America. Yong Soo felt a little silly for thinking something so stupid.

Because even if they're apart, he will always remain the same twin brother he knows and loves.

* * *

 **This is how I will introduce my OC, North Korea. Tbh I don't remember how I became so obsessed with this character, I really don't.**

 **His real name is Im Hwan Soo (the western way is Hwan Soo Im). Most North Korean OC's tend to be more mean and- well, bitchy. My North Korea is a lot more sympathetic. He's very paranoid and mostly trying to get better. He is pretty cold to most nations. But secretly, he wants someone to understand that he isn't has bad as people see him as. He isn't a monster. His country isn't a huge fucking joke. Like Russia, he desires friends. (Hence why 2015 is 'the year of friendship' for Russia and North Korea. That's really cute to me, idk why.)**

 **North Korea doesn't start fights but if he does get into one, he'll full on smack a bitch. But most of the time he's quiet and other nations tend to stray away from him. Monotone laughing is what you'll hear from him a lot. If you can't really visualize his personality, think of a quieter Kei Tsukishima from Haikyuu!**

 **I guess he's not really 'evil' or cruel as some people make him out to be, because he's based off of some of my own personal experiences. I tried not to, but in the end he kinda did. He's pretty much based on the early designs Himapapa made. That explains the artistic abilities in drawing and musical stuff.**

 **Please R & R! I'll probably make more fanfics about this guy in the future! Sorry if some of my information might seem a bit inaccurate. I'm still learning about this country!**


End file.
